Love is Bigger Than Hate
by NerdyImagination
Summary: This story is about Santana and her girlfriend. She is unnamed. She can be Brittany, Rachel, Quinn or anyone that you like. One-Shot. Hope you like it. Pezberry/Brittana/Quintana


Love is bigger than hate.

This story is about Santana and her girlfriend. She is unnamed. She can be Brittany, Rachel, Quinn or anyone that you like. Hope you like it.

* * *

I don't know how long has it been since Steve shot me. The last thing I remember was him pointing a gun at Santana. I jumped in without hesitation and I think that is why I end up in the hospital.

"Oh my god!"

I slowly open my eyes and sees this women sitting next to me, Santana.

"Where am I?" I tries to move, but it hurts. Every parts of my body hurts.

"Don't move, I'll call the doctor." She holds my hands for a moment and runs out.

She looks exhausted, and what happens to her hands?

* * *

The doctors took a long time to examine and asked a few questions once a while.

"How are you feeling in general?"

"Terrible, every apart of my body hurts" I said

"Do you remember what have happened?"

"It's kind of fuzzy but Steve shot at me right?"

"Yes. Do you remember why?"

I pause for a moment. Then memories starts to flow. I explains the general story.

"Good" he said it as he writing some notes down.

"You should feel better after a few days…"

I sharply interrupt. "What about Santana? I saw her hands. What happen?"

"Well, her right arm was broken, but it has been three weeks and she is getting better."

Three week. Oh man. It has been three weeks.

"She came here every day to check on you." One of the nurse said as they walk out.

I don't know what to think about this relationship anymore. We been through so much and she promise me she won't cheat on me again. But just before school starts I found out she slept with this girl, because she was drunk. I was hurt. She said she didn't mean to. But I hate her because it wasn't the first time and she promised she won't do it again. For the next few months, I skipped school and went to the pub every day I hope I can forget everything about her.

* * *

Santana sits outside impatiently. "How long does the examination going to last! Goddamn it. I want to talk to her." She murmurs.

As the nurses walking in and out of the room, her mind starts to wander back to a few months back.

She has this fight with her, a fight of whether she can party in their new apartment.

"No! You're not bring people home."

"Why the hell not?" She stands up and walk towards the kitchen.

"Because whenever you party, you and your friends will end up trashing a place. And that's why we only party in Puck's place."

"What?! That's not true."

"That's because you never remember anything about. And this is our new home, I don't want it to be trash already."

"Come on, I'll just clean up afterwards."

"No."

"Please?" she went close to her girlfriend and hugs her from behind.

"Nope." She insist.

"Pretty Please?"

"Nope is no."

"Fine then! I'll stay out of this stupid house then!"

"Santana." She sigh.

"You know what, I'll just party all night long and not going to come home. How about that? Huh?" Santana storms out and let her girlfriend alone in the kitchen.

Ask she told, she went this pub and party all night long. The next morning she wake up with a massive hangover.

"Where… what?" she looks around the unfamiliar places and found herself sleeping next to a stranger.

"Oh hell no!" she immediately wake up, grab her clothes and left without any words.

When she went home, she didn't speak of anything. When her girlfriend asked her where she went, she lied. A few days after this stranger came and look for Santana, and that was when her girlfriend finds out everything.

_I deserved that, I guess._ She said to herself.

* * *

When the doctors and the nurse stepped out of the room. Santana walks in with hesitation.

"Hey" Santana speak softly.

I looked up "hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a vegetable." She look at me with curiosity. "I can't move, it hurts."

"Oh."

Silence has taken over the room.

"Why…"

"How are…"

We pause a moment when we notice we both trying to break the silence.

"You go first." Santana said with a smile.

"How's your arm?"

She look at her arm and look back to her ex-girlfriend "It was broken, but it's better now."

"Good. I am glad that you're okay." I said with a smile.

"Uh… why did you jump in when that idiot tries to shoot me? Uh… I mean didn't you hate me coz I cheated on you?" Santana wonder if they can go back to where they were.

I look at her and ask the same question again to myself. Frankly I don't know why. But I know that there can't nothing between us. We were together since high school. She is the HBIC of McKinley High. I was just a nobody. We first got together because she had a deal with puck; a deal that he pick a random girl and break her heart. I don't know if it's fortunate or unfortunate that I was the chosen one. Then break up and back together. I believe we break up for at least three times. Most of them just because she was the HBIC and everyone was trying to sleep with her. The break ups and come together thing keep going back and forth. But I still love her and I know she does. But too bad that she can't stay still.

"I don't know. I guess love is bigger than hate at the moment."


End file.
